


Release

by purplesocrates



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Kink, Bottom Hannibal, Cutting, M/M, Post TWOTL, Top Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/pseuds/purplesocrates
Summary: Please mind the tags.  If you don't like blood or cutting then don't read.  It's mild but it's still there!Written as a thank you for @alackofanythinghtosay for her amazing help.Post Wrath of the lamb.  Hannibal and Will are recovering and trying to figure out their feelings for each other.  This of course involves blood, cutting and biting!  Also Frankenstein....





	Release

“It gets cold here, colder than Wolf Trap.  Are we going to be warm enough?  Do you think we have enough supplies?”  Hannibal was looking at Will slightly forlornly, still wincing slightly as he sat down by the fire. 

Will stood up and pulled the blanket from the back of the sofa, he lifted Hannibal’s legs gently so they were on the couch and then he draped the blanket over Hannibal, tucking the sides in.  Will then added another log to the fire, it hissed and crackled.  He poured Hannibal a glass of the port, which had somehow managed to be sneaked into their supplies, and handed it to him.

“Yes we will be fine.”

They had made their way up here after brief stops in various half way houses, and with some help from Chiyoh, they had stitched each other up.  Their wounds now only seemed to hurt the most first thing in the morning and towards the end of the day.  Hannibal was worse off, his skin was only just starting to get colour back and he had a tendency to feel the cold more acutely.  Will wondered whether he should have insisted they headed south rather than north.  At the time speaking was quite hard with his cheek as gauged out as it was. 

Will was staring into the fire, having retaken his seat in the large leather winged back armchair he preferred, so that Hannibal could stretch out his legs on the longer couch.  Hannibal stared at Will and sipped his port feeling it warm him.  “Thank you.”  Hannibal said and Will waved his thanks away as he always did.  Will seemed to think his caring for Hannibal was something that was entirely expected as opposed to Hannibal who considered it miraculous and a gift that he could not always entirely believe was real.

They didn’t talk a lot these days and Hannibal found he missed the sound of their conversations.  He would often revisit them in his head, the chess game between them had been so beautifully constructed he could not help but look at its memory over and over again.  He wanted to create a new game, a new seduction but he couldn’t seem to find the rules this time.  Instead silence settled over them, like a coating of dust making Hannibal feel old and as if they were becoming slowly forgotten to each other. 

Will could feel Hannibal’s gaze on him, he felt it most evenings.  During the day they were busy with tasks that needed to be done to prepare for the winter, he could smell snow on the air and knew it wouldn’t be long until they would be stuck in this cabin for a few months before they could head somewhere else, somewhere warm.

Will sighed and stood up, he drank the rest of his whiskey, then refilled the glass and wandered over to the bookshelf.  Hannibal watched his as he did this, eyes never leaving him.  Will ran his fingers over the spines until he found the one he was looking for and with a smile he took it down from the shelf.  He looked at Hannibal and held it up to him, a question just behind his lips, perched on his tongue.  Hannibal squinted to see what the book was and Will moved closer to him holding the cover closer so he could see.

Hannibal laughed and Will smiled.

Will then retook his seat, sipped his whiskey then placed it on the small table next to the chair.  He opened the book, cleared his throat and began to read aloud: 

“I am by birth a Genevese, and my family is one of the most distinguished of that republic. My ancestors had been for many years counsellors and syndics, and my father had filled several public situations with honour and reputation. He was respected by all who knew him for his integrity and indefatigable attention to public business. He passed his younger days perpetually occupied by the affairs of his country; a variety of circumstances had prevented his marrying early, nor was it until the decline of life that he became a husband and the father of a family.”

Hannibal listened to Will’s voice, it washed over him like a wave of nostalgia.  These were the most words he had heard from him in months.  He was telling him a story, not one to snare but one to entertain.  He looked at Will’s lips as they moved to form this tale.  When he finished the first chapter he took another large sip of whiskey, he looked at Hannibal with an arched eyebrow waiting for encouragement to continue.  Hannibal nodded, sipped his port as the cadence of Will’s voice washed over him.  Both Hannibal and Will chuckled when he got to the part in the second chapter about the secrets of heaven and earth.   _It was the secrets of heaven and earth that I desired to learn; and whether it was the outward substance of things, or the inner spirit of nature and the mysterious soul of man that occupied me, still my enquiries were directed to the metaphysical, or in its highest sense, the physical secrets of the world._

“If you are the doctor, am I your monster?”  Will asked placing the book on his lap and fixing Hannibal with that look of his, the one he had given him when he had asked him ‘please’ so many moons ago.

Hannibal smiled “you are your own monster Will Graham, as I said to you before all I can do is whisper.  What emerged was all your own making.  As much as I would love to take credit for your creation I am wholly unqualified, even with my imagination, to have conjured what you became.”

“I think you underestimate your influence Doctor.”

“I’m not a Doctor, not technically anyway.  They don’t seem to allow known serial killers to remain on the rostra, as a rule.”

“How rude.” 

Hannibal smiled at that “indeed.”

“Well I still think of you as a Doctor.”

“Do you?”

“Yes.  You did stitch us up after all.”

Hannibal looked at Will noticing the shininess of the silvery scar across his cheek, a fine line thanks to his stitching, and nodded in agreement. 

“What am I to you though?”  Will asked before he could stop himself.

“I think you know the answer to that question and have for some time.”  Hannibal said this with no trace of expectation in his voice, he knew that Will had always found it hard to accept new facets of himself or to accept love in others.  They hadn’t actually spoken about it, this tension that hung between them now there were no walls figuratively or otherwise it seemed inevitable to Hannibal but perhaps not to Will.

“You have never told me.”

Hannibal smirked, he downed the rest of his port, then he placed the glass on the second small table by the couch, then he swung his legs gently back over so his feet were on the ground, he removed the blanket and placed it on the side of the couch.  Hannibal then stood up and walked the few steps over to Will, he knelt down in front of him, taking the glass of whiskey and the book placing them both on the table, then he took Will’s face in his hands and leaned in close to him.  He brushed their lips together and Will moaned which caused Hannibal to smile. 

“Doctor?”  Will’s question was breathless and quiet, a fevered whisper.

“I thought perhaps actions speak louder than words with you, harder for you to deny.” 

Will placed his own hands at the back of Hannibal’s neck and pulled him closer, the kiss was slow at first as they found their way into each other’s mouths.  Tongues scraped against teeth, moans were swallowed down throats and the kiss deepened with the desperation as the tension between them slipped away.

Will bit Hannibal’s lip and the taste of his blood filled his mouth and he moaned.  They parted and Will ran his finger along the blood catching some of the tip he brought it to his mouth and tasted it.  Hannibal watched this with fascination bordering on erotic.

“I want to taste you again.”  Will said these words and Hannibal was breathless, he closed his eyes and remembered the taste of Will’s blood mingling with his own and the dragons.  “You are a doctor.”  Hannibal opened his eyes and stared at Will.  “You could show me.  You could taste me as well, I know you want to.”

Hannibal thought back to his revelry a few moments earlier of wanting a new game to play, was this it? 

“Are you sure you want to open this particular box?  With me? Do you trust me?”

Will smiled and reached out a hand to Hannibal’s lips tracing the blood along them, the red was bright and beautiful.  “We are conjoined remember.  To trust you is to trust myself.”

“We have enough scars don’t we?”

“Tell me how you feel about me.”

Hannibal looked at Will and felt like he could start to cry suddenly, he was overwhelmed not a feeling he was used to.  Only Will Graham could make him feel as if he could lose all control of his senses, it made him want to taste him even more and be tasted by him. 

“You need to hear me say it.”

“I want to hear you say it before we go any further I want to hear the words leave your lips.”  _His now blood covered lips_ , Will thought with a shiver of anticipation.

“I love you.”  These words left Hannibal with so much ease it surprised him, then he supposed they had always been there just under his tongue ready to be spoken.

“I love you.”  Will stated this as a fact more than an admission of any kind of passion, to Will his love was a foregone conclusion a power that lay outside of himself.  It was.

Hannibal stood up and looked down at Will whose eyes had not left him, he held out a hand which Will took he pulled him up.  Will led Hannibal to the bedroom.

“What do we need?”  Will asks as they both stood by their shared bed.

“Remove the blankets and place clean towels over the sheet.   Get one of the razors preferably with a fresh blade there are some under the sink, you will need to shave the area you plan on cutting first. I will get the things you will need from the medical kit.” 

Will nodded and went about his task as did Hannibal, retrieving all the materials Will would need and sterilising the scalpel.  Hannibal came back into the bedroom and Will had lit the small fire and candles. 

“Will you be warm enough?” 

“Yes.”  Hannibal handed Will the kit and scalpel which he placed on the bed ready.

“Remove your clothes.”  Will commanded.

Hannibal hesitated for only a moment as he realised that Will planned on remaining fully dressed for this.  Hannibal removed his shirt, trousers, socks and underwear.

“Lie on the bed, on your back.”

Hannibal did as commanded. 

“Are you sure you are warm enough?”

“Yes.”  Hannibal felt on fire, his whole body tingled and burned with anticipation.

Will moved the kit so that it was by Hannibal’s hip, then he settled himself between Hannibal’s legs.  He stroked a hand down Hannibal’s thigh, gently touching the skin, it was warm and felt like it was buzzing under his fingertips.  “Can I cut you here?” Will asked as he dragged a finger down the inside of Hannibal’s thigh.

“Yes, just avoid the femoral artery, don’t go too deep.”

“Show me.”

Hannibal traced his own finger along the spot which would be safest.   Will had brought the shaving foam with him and squeezed a small amount onto Hannibal’s thigh he then shaved the hair, wiping away excess foam with a towel.  He ran his finger down the smooth skin.  He then used the alcohol wipe to clean the area.  Picking up the scalpel he looked at Hannibal. “Ready?”

Hannibal was calm, his heart was a steady beat. “Yes.”

Will smiled and gently dragged the scalpel down the cleared area, small beads of blood appeared as he did and he gasped at the sight of them.  He leant down and licked them with his tongue and Hannibal arched up with a gasp.  Will ran his finger along the cut and tasted the blood, watching as it dripped down Hannibal’s thigh. 

“How do I taste?”

Will laced his finger on a drop of blood, he placed his finger over Hannibal’s lips whose tongue flicked out to taste it.  Will moaned and removed his finger from Hannibal’s mouth and tasted it again.  Will then leaned over and covered Hannibal’s body with his own, bracing himself with one hand so he could kiss Hannibal deeply, the scalpel fell from his hands.  

“What do you want?”  Will asked breathless, his face flushed.

Hannibal smiled “I want you to remove your clothes. What do you want?”

“I want to spend time pleasuring you, opening you up and then I want to fuck you.  Will you let me?”

Hannibal reached up a hand to run his fingers through Will’s hair “I would let you do anything.”

Will smiled and knew it was true.  He got off the bed and removed his clothes as Hannibal watched, blood was still dripping down his thigh but he paid no attention to it.  Will climbed on top of Hannibal again and kissed him deeply.  Hannibal ran his hands down Will’s sides and pulled him closer.  They were both quite hard now and began to grind up against each other.  Hannibal’s hand reached down for the scalpel that Will had left on the side of the bed, he brought it up to Will’s neck. 

Hannibal applied a small amount of pressure which caused a bead of blood to be released, Hannibal grabbed the back of Will’s hair and pulled his head back leaning up towards him he sucked and licked the cut he had made.  Will moaned. “Fuck Hannibal.”  Will could feel the shape of that smile just before teeth sunk into his flesh to draw more blood.  Will grabbed Hannibal’s hand that held that scalpel and pushed it back into the bed, gripping the wrist firmly so Hannibal had no choice but to drop the scalpel which clattered the floor.  Hannibal still had Will’s head pulled back and was sinking his teeth into his neck with abandon.

Will reached his hand to find the cut on Hannibal’s thigh and grabbed the flesh and squeezed causing Hannibal to let go of Will with a moan.  Will looked down at Hannibal still restraining one hand as blood dripped from his neck onto Hannibal’s shoulder.  Will leaned down and licked the drop with his tongue and Hannibal swore.

Will smiled.  “I assume you packed lube.”

Hannibal smiled and laughed “bedside drawer.”

“So presumptuous.”

“No, just hopeful.”

Will laughed and let go of Hannibal’s wrist so he could reach the drawer and removed the tube.  Hannibal placed his hand over the bite mark on Will’s neck feeling the pulsing blood underneath.  Will poured lube on to his fingers, he was leaning over Hannibal bracing himself with one hand, he pushed two fingers inside Hannibal with his other hand.  Hannibal arched his back and moaned at the intrusion.  Will began to push in further and then out again and the in again, fucking Hannibal while Will watched him come undone under his hands.  He pushed in a third finger and found Hannibal’s prostate taking time to brush up against it and then apply more pressure.

 “Fuck.”  Hannibal moaned. “Please fuck me.”

Will smiled and removed his fingers, lining his cock up against Hannibal he too quickly pushed inside causing Hannibal to scream hands flying to Will’s hips pushing him in further “harder, fuck me Will, fuck me like you mean it.”

Will gasped as Hannibal pushed his hips so he entered further.  Will set a punishing pace after that, Hannibal placed one of his hands at the back of Will’s head an angled him so he could lick at the bite mark while Will fucked him.

“Fuck Hannibal I’m going to come.  Touch yourself.”

Hannibal arched his back up so Will had a better angle and reached down with his hand, pushing the foreskin back, he spread the copious precum down his shaft and began to move his hand up and down his cock, moaning Will’s name.

Hannibal spilled over his own hand as he bit down again on Will’s neck, Will screamed in pleasure and came deep inside Hannibal and collapsed on top of him.

They both led there for a while just trying to catch their breath.  Hannibal still had a grip on the back of Will’s head pulling the hair slightly. “Fuck.”  Will said as he pulled out of Hannibal and rolled out to lie beside him, his hand came up to his neck to feel the wound left there.  “You bit me.”

Hannibal laughed “I may have gotten carried away.  We will need to clean up the wounds, disinfect them.”

“Shower first then first aid.”  Will leaned over and kissed Hannibal gently tasting blood and lust on his tongue he moaned.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The book Will reads is Mary Shelley's Frankenstein. It seemed appropriate!


End file.
